


Don't Wanna Be Just Like You

by antisocialhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Is that even real in this?, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, Or the other one I can't remember the name of, Random Tags, Sex, Smut, Sporty!Calum, Voyeurism, footballer!calum, i think there's a fox in my drifeway, nerdy!luke, studious!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like calum wanted Luke or anything. Except maybe he did. </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Calum doesn't like Luke because they're nothing alike, and they end up fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Be Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've finally deciphered Calum which means Coffee & Mixtapes will be worked on shortly.
> 
> Title is from The Anthem by Good Charlotte (now known as the Madden Brothers, go check them out they're fucking fab). If you want to win your way into my heart you'll serenade me with GC lyrics. 
> 
> Anyway, new story, from a prompt sent to me on tumblr about Calum and Luke's parents making them hang out although they're different and smut happens.
> 
> I kind of like it and hope you do too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Calum didn't like Luke. He hated the way he smiled and laughed, and his clothes, and how he walked, and don't even get him started with how the blonde boy stood. Everything about Luke was annoying and left Calum feeling like he needed to claw his eyes out a couple hundred times. He liked to read and wear those stupid green glasses, and he wore flannels when it was 90° out, and Calum couldn't take it.

His parents were close with Luke's, they'd grown up in each others houses -albeit as far as possible- and it felt like Calum's parents were constantly trying to push him into a friendship with a boy he couldn't differ from more. Calum liked to be outside in the scorching sun and breezy air, he liked to play footy with Luke's older brothers and wrestle around after losing a video game. 

And no matter how often Calum whined to his parents about Luke being 'so lame I could like die' they continued to shove them into rooms together. 

~~~

Luke had his nose buried in a textbook. His eyebrows were drawn and he had a slight frown on his face, not that Calum was looking or anything. The boy studied more than he breathed and Calum swore he was going to cry if Luke didn't blink in the next five seconds

He did and Calum sighed loudly. He wanted to hang out with Jack and Ben but they were at a festival according to their parents, and Calum had nothing to do. 

He watched Luke. The way a dimple appeared on his right cheek when he smiled, probably because he got one of the textbook problems right, and his eyebrows were messy and in desperate need of being controlled, probably plucked too. His hands were soft, gently tapping against the cover of the textbook like he was antsy or something. Calum didn't care too much, he was more interested in the blondes fingers.

"It'd do you well to not stare at people." Luke had a deep voice, a lot more so than what Calum remembered from their childhood. 

Calum huffed because of fucking course Luke would notice that. He noticed everything. He narrowed his eyes and Luke looked up, bright cerulean eyes searching his face.

"What the fuck, Calum?" 

He'd never heard Luke curse before and was sure his mother had heard him; the woman had ears like a hawk. He could hear his parents outside in the yard, probably situated around the picnic table with tall glasses of lemonade or tea.

"You've got nice coloured eyes." It was a pathetic statement that left Calum blushing because honestly, what the fuck?

Luke shook his head, focusing back on the book. His eyes darted around the pages like he was struggling to not look up. He finally sighed loudly, almost dramatically before slamming the book down and standing up from the couch. He moved towards Calum, fingers twisting around the edges of his blue flannel.

"What are you doing?" Calum hadn't been that close to the blonde in like three years and his breath caught a bit. Luke smelled like his room, the faint scent of cologne tickled at Calum's nose and he couldn't help but breathe in deeply.

Luke sat down beside him on the loveseat. Calum always tried to sit in the centre in case someone tried to sit beside him, although he probably wouldn't fight anyone off; usually, at least. His fingers were still playoff with his shirt, lower lip pulled into his mouth. 

Calum narrowed his eyes because Luke looked dangerous in a way; like he was about to do something really dumb.

"Hey." Luke spoke, voice cracking at the beginning. "You've got nice lips, can I try them out?"

He didn't wait for a response and probably didn't bother acknowledging the way Calum's eyes grew in surprise when his lips pressed to the brunettes. It was surprising to Calum to feel Luke's mouth on his, the softness and feeling of a tongue swiping across his lower lip.

Calum wasn't anything in that moment. He opened his mouth and Luke's tongue darted in, moving against his own roughly. It felt like Luke was trying to taste the bowl of strawberries calum had been eating a few moments before he'd started staring.

"God, you're so hot." Never in a million years did Calum expect to hear those words fall from Luke's lips against his own. Luke's hands were on Calum's hips, soft pads of his thumbs circling around his skin gently. Calum couldn't figure out of this was okay, because it felt good, and he liked it, but oh god, it was Luke. 

Luke clearly knew no boundaries or had any qualms about the situation. His hands were up Calum's shirt less than a minute later, exploring the broad expanse of his chest, fingers running along the soft curves of his muscles defined along his abdomen. 

Calum didn't mind too much, his hands were soft and his kisses were delicate, slowly moving from his lips to his cheek, down his neck to his collarbone. He knew he'd have a lot to explain to his parents when they saw the marks blooming on his skin.

"Is this okay?" His throat was wet from Luke's lips that had trailed away for a moment to utter the question before going back down and sucking at the other side. The bruises would be unmatched and blossoming at various points on Calum's skin but he didn't mind; the more the merrier. 

"Touch me." Luke was all but demanding, his own hands still toying around under Calum's shirt, fingers dancing around his nipples teasingly. 

Calum was soft at gliding his hands from his lap to Luke's shirt, slipping his hands under the dark fabric shielded by his flannel. The skin was soft, just as he'd expected, and Luke shivered slightly, probably from Calum's faint touch. He allowed himself to get carried away, hands pressing harder to Luke's abdomen, telling stories of things he could do to the blonde with just his palms.

"Take it off." Luke was nibbling at Calum's collarbone again, teeth nipping at the bone beneath his skin. Calum rolled the fabric up Luke's body, pausing to let the blonde pull back from him, and pulling it over his head, dropping it beside them on the couch. He had an unrestricted view of Luke's pale skin and his own tan hands playing, contrasting. 

He was in dangerous territory, fingers swooping down to Luke's jeans and nestling in the waistband teasingly. He could feel the soft material of his boxers and the way the button of the jeans pushed against his knuckles thirstily. He popped the button out, slipping his hand in the opening and running the tips of his fingers along the warm cock beneath the layer of cloth. 

Calum's own pants were undone and Luke was pushing at his hips, struggling to work his jeans down his legs. He got them off eventually, a loud, overdramatic huff leaving his lips. Calum sat in his boxers and loose fitting tank top. Luke sucked at his shoulder lightly before scooting his body backwards. 

He was on his knees on the floor in front of Calum, lips pressing ever so gently to his clothed cock. Mouthing away freely as Calum hummed in neediness. Luke seemed to like the soft sounds emitting from Calum as he moved his hand up the leg of Calum's boxers and took his cock in hand, stroking it ever so softly, the tip of his thumb swiping across his slit.

"You're such a freak, Calum." Luke muttered, tapping the boys hip with his thumb. Calum wasn't stupid; he lifted his hips and Luke almost ripped his boxers from his body. His lips were mouthing at Calum's cock, toying with the soft and veiny, flushed member, eyes boring up into Calum's viciously. "You want this?"

God, did Calum want this? He nodded quickly and Luke's mouth was surrounding him, sucking the tip of him down gracefully; tongue swirling heavily. His fingers were on Calum's knees, squeezing at the harsh bone as he worked his lips down and around his girth, swallowing his length like he was water and Luke was a man walking through a desert. 

His head bobbed slowly, eyelashes fluttering pathetically. It was a sight that Calum wanted to remember forever. 

All too soon Calum felt the wet, warm mouth leave his cock and travel down to his balls, suckling at the soft skin gently and leaving Calum's hands in his hair, like insurance that Luke would get him to come. 

His mind wouldn't accept that it was Luke on his knees in front of him, the boy that studied his life away. He looked good, and Calum felt his balls tighten.

Luke pulled away with a click of his tongue, mouth open wide and glistening wet. It was a sight to see. 

"I wanna fuck." 

Luke was back on the couch, pushing Calum onto his back and clambering on top. His boxers were on, cock bulging out against the fabric. He pulled them down to his knees, legs shuffling around until he was over Calum. 

Calum hoped he wasn't going to try and impale himself on his cock; he knew for a fact that he would probably get himself. Instead, Luke laid his head down on Calum's chest, body bent over the brunettes. He had two fingers in his mouth, and Calum would almost feel his tongue swirling around the digits. 

And then Luke was whining softly, almost in a trained softness that led calum to believe Luke had done it before; fingered himself that is. His arm was moving slowly, eyes scrunched closed as he fucked himself back halfheartedly, working his body delicately.

Calum patted Luke's hair, mussing the blonde fringe slightly. He wanted to praise Luke, give him something to fuck himself for. "You look good like this."

"What, riding my fingers?" Luke said the words and Calum almost died at how desperate and needy the blonde sounded. 

Luke was dragging his fingers from his body, Calum could gather that much. The blonde was sow at rolling his body up to straddle Calum's hips, fingers playing with his cock as he sat down on him, his greedy hole swallowing Calum's length for all he was worth. 

Calum moaned, he couldn't help it. Luke felt fucking amazing. He tried to voice his opinions but they came out a screwed up whine. Luke smiled, seeming to understand. He shifted his hips ever so slightly before beginning to bounce, hips slowly moving in a circle. 

It was the way Luke smile at him, a toothy grin with crinkles around his eyes and the way his hands were spread across Calum's chest, balancing an giving him something to squeeze at when his cock slammed into his prostate repeatedly, leaving Luke keening loudly.

"You- you feel so fucking tight." Calum choked out the words, hands poising on Luke's waist as the blonde rode him, swallowing him down, tightening around him with wordless threats.

Luke milked him for all he was worth, clenching around his cock with every bounce. Calum waited, held out until Luke groaned loudly, probably loud enough for their parents to hear, and came, spreading ropes of warm, white across Calum's and his own torso.

Calum held steady as Luke bounced, eyes clenched probably from over sensitivity. He waited for the boy to call it quits and climb off with a promise of a quick blow job to get him off, but it never came, instead Luke rode him until Calum fell apart, keening out Luke's name repeatedly, like his staggering orgasm was the blondes fault; although it totally was. 

Luke was still on top of him minutes later when Calum closed his eyes, too lazy to blink. His heart was racing as was Luke's, and he could've sworn they were in sync; most likely seeing as they'd been laying together for a good while. 

~~~

Calum's mom came in a good time later, not bothering to take any precautions which only made him wonder if they'd been that loud or not. 

She'd told Calum to put a blanket over them; which he did rather quickly and to be quieter next time because the neighbours had asked if everything was okay after hearing Luke's name repeatedly.

He realised that Luke was asleep on top of him, his cock still buried within the boy as his mother reprimanded him for being noisy as he fucked the blonde boy that made him smile despite being a total nerd.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop there it is!
> 
> I'm really craving hot dogs and I accidentally kicked my dog off my bed (I forgot she was here although she's huge, I think my legs have a mind of there own) 
> 
> This was like written in three hours maybe, I'm quite proud of that fact and I think my dry spell of being unable to write is over which is a huge yay!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed and comments are greatly appreciated! I love reading what you guys and gals think!!
> 
> Have a wonderful end of the weekend and great week!
> 
> Also, no promises of a story going up this week. Senior Prom is Friday and I am utter shit that needs to look like a field of flowers.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> x


End file.
